


Whip Cream Lips

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Christmas, Dorkiness, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Silly, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Tadashi brings Fred a free cup of hot chocolate, complete with whip cream. Naturally, that whip creams ends up somewhere else.
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Whip Cream Lips

"Got you a hot chocolate, on the house," Tadashi announced as he made his way over to his and Fred's table, two styrofoam cups in his hands.

"Hot chocolate?" Fred perked up in his chair. He quickly looked outside at the sunny, albeit chilly, day out the windows. "I didn't know you guys sold hot chocolate this time of year!"

"It is winter," Tadashi replied, using his hip to bump his chair out and sit down next to Fred. He placed their drinks down in front of them. "Even if we don't really 'get' winter here. And it's Christmas. Aunt Cass makes an extra buck with all the holiday goodies every year, so everything from gingerbread men to hot chocolate goes up on the menu."

"Makes sense," Fred nodded, curling a hand around his cup.

It was refreshingly warm beneath his fingers. He smelled the air; and it smelled _so_ good. He'd had hot chocolate more than once in his life, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the last time he did.

"There's whip cream under the top," Tadashi pointed out, tapping the lid of his own cup. "Try it, it's good; Aunt Cass makes the best everything."

Fred snorted good-naturedly. "You're such an auntie's boy. _Everything_ she makes is the best?"

He shrugged absently, lifting his cup to his mouth. "Am I wrong?"

"No, but you're totally an auntie's boy," Fred remarked teasingly.

He raised his own cup to his mouth and tested the opening with the tip of his tongue. Cold whip cream hit him first, then hot, but not too hot as to burn his taste buds, hot chocolate. He took a real drink.

Okay, that _was_ good.

"Told you," Tadashi smirked.

Fred looked at him and burst out laughing. He jabbed a finger into his boyfriend's cheek. "You have a whip cream mustache!"

Tadashi jerked slightly in surprise at that, and lightly touched his upper lip.

He broke out in a wide smile. "Oh, good, then mine matches yours!"

Fred did a doubletake. He touched his own lip and brought his finger up. He threw his head back with a laugh. "I do! I do have one, too!"

"Heheh, maybe the openings on these cups are a bit too big," Tadashi turned his cup over in his hands.

"No, they're perfect!" Fred flailed his hands. "Everybody should get a whip cream mustache! It's part of the experience!"

"Really?" Tadashi stared at Fred's upper lip with an amused smile.

Before Fred knew it, Tadashi swooped over and caught it between his lips, pulling away just as fast.

"You're right," Tadashi licked his own lips. "It should be part of the experience."

Butterflies danced in Fred's stomach.

Was this a date?

He wondered if this could be considered a date of sorts or not. On one hand, here was he was hanging out with his boyfriend, who just got him a free drink _and_ kissed him, but on the other hand, this was said boyfriend's family's café. Fred wasn't sure whether that disqualified it as a date. Maybe the fact Tadashi lived here did? Could one _have_ dates at one's own house, or did that not make it a date anymore?

It didn't matter much, really, because the fact was he was with Tadashi, and _that_ was all that mattered, but their relationship was still new; Fred still had those butterflies in his stomach.

Tadashi threw his head back with a boisterous laugh. "You should see your face! I really caught you off guard there, huh?"

"Haha, yeah, you did," Fred resisted the urge to wipe his face. "Hey, you got some of my whip cream when you did that! That's not fair, dude! I was gonna eat that!"

Tadashi grinned. "You're right, that's not fair; want some of mine?"

That was an invitation for another kiss. If Fred had a tail, it would totally be wagging.

He leaned forward to do just that, when...

"HEY!"

Fred and Tadashi jerked back, Fred's chair skidding an inch with him.

"If you two are going to make out," Hiro yelled from where he was hunched behind the counter, glaring, his palms planted on the tiles, "take it to the garage! Or upstairs! There's paying customers in here!"

Cass scrambled out from the back. "Hiro Hamada!"

Everyone in the café turned to look at them.

Fred's face burned beat red.

Hiro's face went from glaring to an evil smirk, which didn't disappear as Cass shoved a cup of hot chocolate in his hand and shooed him off for the house doorway.

"He's dead," Tadashi declared, shooting his brother a death glare.

 _Merry_ _Christmas!_ Hiro mouthed smugly as he disappeared through the door.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Fred suggested, then laughed awkwardly. "He got us good, but I don't want people staring while we kiss."

"I'll kill him later," Tadashi replied, pushing his chair back to stand. "Come on, let's go up my room. It'll keep Hiro out and we'll be alone for a good long while."

Fred brightened. Make out in his room? Forget whether this was a date or not!

He picked up his hot chocolate and followed Tadashi towards the doorway. "Awesome! And I can get my whip cream back."

Tadashi sent him a pervy grin over his shoulder. "Yep, you can."

Pleasant tingles went up Fred's spine.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was hot chocolate. I...got carried away a tad.
> 
> (Also, yes, I realize I'm starting off with a bunch of Tadashi ships in a row. That wasn't intentional, but that's the boat we're on now, haha. I'll get back to the other kinds of ships eventually.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
